


A Supernatural Christmas carol

by Comebackmywaywardpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at humour, hungry characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comebackmywaywardpie/pseuds/Comebackmywaywardpie
Summary: Supernatural christmas song





	

 

A supernatural Christmas carol

 

Crowley:  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year

Sam:  
Good huntings we bring  
To you and your kin (What’s left of them)  
We wish you a Happy Christmas  
And a Merry New Year

Crowley: No! Its not “Happy Christmas” Its merry Christmas. And its not “Merry new year!” Its Happy New year, you have everything backwards moose! Get your act together!  
Sam: Jeez Crowley calm down its just a song…..  
Crowley: It is not a song! Christmas is life.  
Dean: I thought you said there would be pie… Where’s the pie?  
Castiel: And the burgers?  
Sam: And my salad?  
Dean: You mean your rabbit food?

Sam rolls eyes  
Everyone looks suspiciously at Crowley  
Crowley: Well I knew you wouldn’t come if I had nothing to feed you all…. So I lied *Sheepish grin*  
Dean: Dammit Crowley!  
Crowley: Please do this one thing for me! And afterwards I will get you some food.  
Everyone grumbles in a corner. They turn back towards Crowley.  
Everyone: Fine.  
Crowley: Yay! Lets carry on shall we, Dean its your turn.

Dean:  
Now bring us some fricking pie  
Now bring us some fricking pie  
Now bring us some fricking pie  
And a cup of good beer

Castiel:  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring it right here or else we’ll tie you right up!

Crowley cringes and groans  
Crowley: Ok I suppose I deserved that.  
Everyone smiles evilly  
Castiel: We are not done yet Crowley.  
Crowley: Squirrel rein in your pet  
Dean snuggles Castiel  
Crowley: Ok now that that’s sorted back to the song!

 

Dean:  
So bring me some fricking pie  
So bring me some fricking pie  
So bring me some fricking pie  
And bring it right here

Sam:  
Good tidings we bring  
To you and your kin (What’s left of them)  
We wish you a MERRY Christmas, Yule, Hanukkah, and anything else you might celebrate!  
And a HAPPY New Year


End file.
